The Empire's Jewel
by Bao Li Na
Summary: The emperor invites Mulan to a celebration held in his palace but then she's kidnapped.
1. Default Chapter

The Empire's Jewel  
  
Remember I will come to you? Well, this thing here is kind of like the fixed version. I suggest you guys read it, it is better than the first version. There are new scenes added and it's not as sappy as it used to be.I guarantee that, if you guys are not satisfied, you can kick my butt. Lol.  
  
I don't own the Disney characters and I'm making good use of them so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: The Marketplace  
  
The wounds from the last war against the Huns were healed as time went by. Now, everything seemed to be perfect.the ancient country was in peace and so were al of its citizens.  
  
Mulan was in the village market buying some rice. Her mother had asked her to do her the favor since she was younger than she was and she had enough energy and wouldn't get tired so easily.  
  
While Mulan was carefully picking apples, exactly how her granny had taught her, she heard a wacky voice saying, "Hey look! Here comes your man.!" That teasing could only belong to one dragon: Mushu. Even if he was now a guardian of the Fa family, Mushu gave himself some time to spend with Mulan now that they had become pretty close friends.  
  
Mulan let out a sigh and said sarcastically, "Yeah right, how can you know?"  
  
"Just take a look around."  
  
Shaking her head Mulan turned to where Mushu pointed.as if. Her eyes opened widely as she saw the man approaching to her. Immediately she fixed her eyes on the apples again, trying to look calm and natural. Handsome as she remembered, it was Shang. She doubted he was her man. He could be the man of her dreams but not her man in real life. Unconsciously, Mulan let out a sigh.  
  
Shang tapped his finger on her shoulder making Mulan drop the apple in her hands. "Hi." He even smiled at her.  
  
A crimsoned blush crept upon her features. "Oh hello," she replied. Slowly she bent down to pick the apple, but Shang reached it first and handed it to her.as gentleman as always.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Shang asked.  
  
Mulan felt clumsy around the Captain now that he knew she was a woman. It was rather strange and funny at the same time, because when she used to be Ping she was clumsy indeed, but she never got that nervous. "I'm find and you?" It was very different now, it was easier to talk to him when he was Ping.  
  
"Fine and lonely, now that my father died," he answered, "I've been working at the Imperial Palace, now that the country is settled down."  
  
Mushu was standing in the basket of red apples. "Alone," he sounded like an echo, but his intentions were to remark the fact he was still a free man to catch.  
  
There was a long break of silence, both of them too nervous to talk to each other.  
  
Mulan gathered some courage, there was nothing to lose anyway, and decided to break up the ice, "So, what brings you here this very day?"  
  
"Charging debts," he said with a smirk. "What about you?" She didn't expect him to be interested in her ordinary life. "Well, my mom sent me here to buy some things."  
  
"Ok, I won't make you waste anymore time," Shang said politely, "She must be waiting for you."  
  
Mulan nodded disappointedly. She didn't know how to take his words; was he trying to insinuate their conversation was boring and he wanted to cut it out, or was he in a hurry too?  
  
Hesitating, he placed his strong hand on her shoulder, "Great to see you."  
  
Mulan was melting inside. "You too," she managed to say with a dreamy expression on her face. Gods, she felt like a fool drooling over him. Shang turned to leave.  
  
Mushu climbed to her shoulder and coughed. "Ask him to come with you."  
  
"I can't," she replied.  
  
"Come on, he's leaving."  
  
"Maybe some other time," Mulan walked a few inches and tripped with an apple Mushu dropped on purpose and fell down.  
  
The crash was loud enough for Shang to hear. He ran to Mulan and helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mulan dusted her dress and answered, "Yes, of course I am. Thanks." She felt terribly embarrassed. She slapped her forehead hard.  
  
"What was that for?" Shang inquired. Sometimes, Mulan could be so weird.  
  
"My mother's gonna kill me, I forgot to buy the onions."  
  
Shang nodded silently.  
  
Without saying goodbye, Mulan walked towards Khan.  
  
He noticed she was carrying some sacs filled with rice, and reached out for her to help her. "Let me help you with those bags." She could manage to carry them, she had lifted weights during the training, and those sacs were no big deal. But since Shang had offered his help, she had no choice but to accept his kind help. Shang lifted the sacs on his shoulders and placed them on Khan's back.  
  
"Thank you very much," Mulan said wondering why Shang would do such things for her. It was not like Mulan needed help to lift the sacs.  
  
"That's the least I could do for you," He replied. "Bye."  
  
"Goodbye," she waved her hand and watched him walk away. All this time, and she still had a crush on him. He was too wonderful to be forgotten.  
  
Mushu interrupted her thoughts as he exclaimed, "Now I see! He's trying to make you fall in love with him, and he's doing great!" Mulan glared at him. "Hey, just look at you."  
  
"What?" Mulan said feigning she had no idea about he was talking about.  
  
"All this time he's been the perfect gentleman around you," Mushu explained, "And I can tell you are quite fed up with it."  
  
"Fed up?" She asked quirking her brow. "Besides I'm not falling anywhere."  
  
"Yeah sure," she said sarcastically. Mushu definitely was as stubborn as she was. Mulan shook her head. "May I show you how to flirt? I know you have your own abilities but we can improve them together."  
  
This time Mulan rolled her eyes, "Who am I going to flirt? Besides, I don't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes you do," Mushu replied, "But for next time try blinking your eyes."  
  
Mulan closed his mouth with her hand and said, "Come on, we must go and buy the onions."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The landscape of the Tung Shao Pass was yellow, for the leaves of the trees were falling and it was late autumn very close to the cold winter. A soft wind blew making the leaves to drift with it. Everything seemed ordinary.everything, except for one thing.  
  
Inside a cave in the mountains were a few remaining Huns. Shan Yu´s son, Shan Wong was among them, and he was now the new leader of the mob. They had been hidden there for months plotting the perfect way to avenge Shan Yu's death, something cruel and twisted.  
  
"Ok, first thing," Shan Wong pointed out, "We kill the rotten emperor." His subordinates burst into laughter. He smirked and his yellow eyes sparkled, he looked so much like his father. "Then we will kill Fa Mulan, but we must make her suffer in a way she wishes she was never born.the stupid wench."  
  
One of the men spoke up, "Look the best way to attack would be during a feast, banquet, parade or any of those ridiculous celebrations held in the Imperial City."  
  
Shan Wong rubbed his chin, the plan sounded perfect, but they needed someone to inform them about the events, a traitor, someone easy to bribe.  
  
"Mon Tun," the Hun leader called out, "You must find some Chinese fool who can give us information about the emperor's celebrations."  
  
The man nodded. Mon Tun was half Hun and half Chinese, so it would be easy for him to get into the palace unnoticed. 


	2. The Invitation

The Empire's Jewel  
  
Remember I will come to you? Well, this thing here is kind of like the fixed version. I suggest you guys read it, it is better than the first version. There are new scenes added and it's not as sappy as it used to be.I guarantee that, if you guys are not satisfied, you can kick my butt. Lol.  
  
I don't own the Disney characters and I'm making good use of them so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: The Marketplace  
  
The wounds from the last war against the Huns were healed as time went by. Now, everything seemed to be perfect.the ancient country was in peace and so were al of its citizens.  
  
Mulan was in the village market buying some rice. Her mother had asked her to do her the favor since she was younger than she was and she had enough energy and wouldn't get tired so easily.  
  
While Mulan was carefully picking apples, exactly how her granny had taught her, she heard a wacky voice saying, "Hey look! Here comes your man.!" That teasing could only belong to one dragon: Mushu. Even if he was now a guardian of the Fa family, Mushu gave himself some time to spend with Mulan now that they had become pretty close friends.  
  
Mulan let out a sigh and said sarcastically, "Yeah right, how can you know?"  
  
"Just take a look around."  
  
Shaking her head Mulan turned to where Mushu pointed.as if. Her eyes opened widely as she saw the man approaching to her. Immediately she fixed her eyes on the apples again, trying to look calm and natural. Handsome as she remembered, it was Shang. She doubted he was her man. He could be the man of her dreams but not her man in real life. Unconsciously, Mulan let out a sigh.  
  
Shang tapped his finger on her shoulder making Mulan drop the apple in her hands. "Hi." He even smiled at her.  
  
A crimsoned blush crept upon her features. "Oh hello," she replied. Slowly she bent down to pick the apple, but Shang reached it first and handed it to her.as gentleman as always.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Shang asked.  
  
Mulan felt clumsy around the Captain now that he knew she was a woman. It was rather strange and funny at the same time, because when she used to be Ping she was clumsy indeed, but she never got that nervous. "I'm find and you?" It was very different now, it was easier to talk to him when he was Ping.  
  
"Fine and lonely, now that my father died," he answered, "I've been working at the Imperial Palace, now that the country is settled down."  
  
Mushu was standing in the basket of red apples. "Alone," he sounded like an echo, but his intentions were to remark the fact he was still a free man to catch.  
  
There was a long break of silence, both of them too nervous to talk to each other.  
  
Mulan gathered some courage, there was nothing to lose anyway, and decided to break up the ice, "So, what brings you here this very day?"  
  
"Charging debts," he said with a smirk. "What about you?" She didn't expect him to be interested in her ordinary life. "Well, my mom sent me here to buy some things."  
  
"Ok, I won't make you waste anymore time," Shang said politely, "She must be waiting for you."  
  
Mulan nodded disappointedly. She didn't know how to take his words; was he trying to insinuate their conversation was boring and he wanted to cut it out, or was he in a hurry too?  
  
Hesitating, he placed his strong hand on her shoulder, "Great to see you."  
  
Mulan was melting inside. "You too," she managed to say with a dreamy expression on her face. Gods, she felt like a fool drooling over him. Shang turned to leave.  
  
Mushu climbed to her shoulder and coughed. "Ask him to come with you."  
  
"I can't," she replied.  
  
"Come on, he's leaving."  
  
"Maybe some other time," Mulan walked a few inches and tripped with an apple Mushu dropped on purpose and fell down.  
  
The crash was loud enough for Shang to hear. He ran to Mulan and helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Mulan dusted her dress and answered, "Yes, of course I am. Thanks." She felt terribly embarrassed. She slapped her forehead hard.  
  
"What was that for?" Shang inquired. Sometimes, Mulan could be so weird.  
  
"My mother's gonna kill me, I forgot to buy the onions."  
  
Shang nodded silently.  
  
Without saying goodbye, Mulan walked towards Khan.  
  
He noticed she was carrying some sacs filled with rice, and reached out for her to help her. "Let me help you with those bags." She could manage to carry them, she had lifted weights during the training, and those sacs were no big deal. But since Shang had offered his help, she had no choice but to accept his kind help. Shang lifted the sacs on his shoulders and placed them on Khan's back.  
  
"Thank you very much," Mulan said wondering why Shang would do such things for her. It was not like Mulan needed help to lift the sacs.  
  
"That's the least I could do for you," He replied. "Bye."  
  
"Goodbye," she waved her hand and watched him walk away. All this time, and she still had a crush on him. He was too wonderful to be forgotten.  
  
Mushu interrupted her thoughts as he exclaimed, "Now I see! He's trying to make you fall in love with him, and he's doing great!" Mulan glared at him. "Hey, just look at you."  
  
"What?" Mulan said feigning she had no idea about he was talking about.  
  
"All this time he's been the perfect gentleman around you," Mushu explained, "And I can tell you are quite fed up with it."  
  
"Fed up?" She asked quirking her brow. "Besides I'm not falling anywhere."  
  
"Yeah sure," she said sarcastically. Mushu definitely was as stubborn as she was. Mulan shook her head. "May I show you how to flirt? I know you have your own abilities but we can improve them together."  
  
This time Mulan rolled her eyes, "Who am I going to flirt? Besides, I don't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes you do," Mushu replied, "But for next time try blinking your eyes."  
  
Mulan closed his mouth with her hand and said, "Come on, we must go and buy the onions."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
The landscape of the Tung Shao Pass was yellow, for the leaves of the trees were falling and it was late autumn very close to the cold winter. A soft wind blew making the leaves to drift with it. Everything seemed ordinary.everything, except for one thing.  
  
Inside a cave in the mountains were a few remaining Huns. Shan Yu´s son, Shan Wong was among them, and he was now the new leader of the mob. They had been hidden there for months plotting the perfect way to avenge Shan Yu's death, something cruel and twisted.  
  
"Ok, first thing," Shan Wong pointed out, "We kill the rotten emperor." His subordinates burst into laughter. He smirked and his yellow eyes sparkled, he looked so much like his father. "Then we will kill Fa Mulan, but we must make her suffer in a way she wishes she was never born.the stupid wench."  
  
One of the men spoke up, "Look the best way to attack would be during a feast, banquet, parade or any of those ridiculous celebrations held in the Imperial City."  
  
Shan Wong rubbed his chin, the plan sounded perfect, but they needed someone to inform them about the events, a traitor, someone easy to bribe.  
  
"Mon Tun," the Hun leader called out, "You must find some Chinese fool who can give us information about the emperor's celebrations."  
  
The man nodded. Mon Tun was half Hun and half Chinese, so it would be easy for him to get into the palace unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Shang was named General by the emperor, he lived in the Imperial Palace for some days and went to his home when he was allowed to have a break from work. His at the Imperial Palace was to train the future high rank officers and sometimes guard the palace. He felt more comfortable in the palace than at his house. His house was really lonely now that his father died, and he had no mother or siblings. Work in the Imperial Palace helped him forget that he was alone in the world, so that's why he avoided going back home to face the truth of his now dead father. Shang admired his father so much since he was very young, and the fact that he had been defeated crushed him so much. All this time, he had thought him invincible for he had survived many battles with honor and strength.  
  
Early in the morning, the emperor told Shang he needed to have a word with him as soon as possible.  
  
After breakfast, Shang went to the emperor's throne room. He bowed and didn't look up at his highness until he commanded him to do so.  
  
"How may I serve you your highness?" Shang offered politely.  
  
The emperor chuckled and replied, "Forget the formalities young man."  
  
"Yes, your majesty," he said unconsciously.  
  
His highness shook his head with a grin and Shang just stood there poised and controlled like he was taught to when showing respect to elders and noble men.  
  
"Have you seen Fa Mulan lately?" The emperor asked nonchalantly.  
  
The subject had always made him feel weird; it was as if he could see through his mind. Shang hated when somebody asked him about the young heroin, not because he didn't like her but they were always expecting him to say she was related to him by something more than pure friendship.  
  
Shang tried to look as solemn as possible so he wouldn't notice what he felt. "I just saw her yesterday."  
  
The emperor rubbed his chin and fixed her eyes on Shang. Shang was uncomfortable by the way he stared at him as though reading his mind. "It's been a long time since the last time I saw her," He made a brief pause to inquire, "How is she?"  
  
Hesitating Shang answered, "She's doing fine, I guess."  
  
The emperor rubbed his chin pensively for a couple of seconds, and Shang seemed to be lost in his own thought. Just then the emperor spoke up, "Well, I will need you to do me a big favor."  
  
"It is always a pleasure to serve you, your majesty."  
  
The emperor continued, "I want you to go to Mulan's house tomorrow and invite her to the palace, I really wish to talk to her."  
  
For a moment Shang thought of these questions all at once, "Why did he have to go and deliver the message when Chi Fu was the messenger? Why did the emperor do this to him? Did the emperor suspect about him? He didn't want to go and be a fool to her eyes again like in the market place; he could've tried to make a more interesting conversation, but no. He found it so hard to impress her, of course Mulan belonged to a world far more beyond his because she was not like the other silly girls and she was a wise, brave heroin. "Yes, your majesty." He finally replied.  
  
"Ok, you may leave now," said the emperor with a broad grin.  
  
Nodding, Shang left the room and headed to the stable where he kept his horse.  
  
The emperor watched him leave fondly. Shang was too young to be so serious and to be alone in the world. He needed company, certainly a good friend or maybe a wife that could give him a family. Sometimes his majesty wondered if he had done the right thing by giving him a higher military rank; the young man took his job too seriously and never really had time to enjoy his youth. He couldn't deny Shang was very responsible and he was doing a great job training the future generals, lieutenants, and captains; he was very capable of doing it. Still, he knew youth doesn't last forever and Shang wasn't enjoying it the way a young man should. One day he could wake up regretting that he never gave himself some time to simply enjoy the beauty of the world around him.  
  
Shang had been an adult all of his life for his mother had died while giving birth to him so he had to act like a grown-up inside a boy's body. Throughout his life he had a few friends and none of them lasted for long. He had enjoyed martial arts and sunk into practice, that's why he had no time to have fun.  
  
During his journey to Mulan's house, Shang was talking to himself aloud and his horse turned to him confused but they just ignored each other. He looked up at the blue morning sky and asked, "Why me? Why Mulan?" It was one strange custom of his to speak to himself. He continued, "Shang, you have to do better next time, the worst thing she can do to you is ignore you.wait a minute. she knows some martial arts and she has a sword." He shook his head and continued his way. He stopped again and questioned, "Why is it so hard for me to say no? Oh, yes, because it was the emperor's request, but I'm not the emperor's little messenger.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Ever since she woke up, Mulan had been staring at her reflection in her bedroom's mirror. She brushed her hair and tied a ribbon around her hair the way she always did, in a loose ponytail and then she curled up the lock of hair that always came out of place. She smiled and thought of Shang. His handsome features just wouldn't go out of her mind. Mulan let out a long sigh escape from her remembering he had offered to help her the past day. She glanced at the paint before her eyes and took it in her hand frowning as if she had never seen one. She put it back on the table. Mulan undid her ponytail and tied a bun with her hair instead. "That's why he doesn't love me," she whispered sadly, "He will always look at me as Ping and not as Mulan." She stared into the mirror one more time. The unused make up was there sort of like winking an eye at her. Mulan shook her head and said, "It seems I'm not myself today." To her own surprise, she started to put on some red rose thick paint on her lips. "Shang," Mulan asked the mirror, "Do you want me like this?" Her features turned disappointed. She shook her head and put the make up back on the table and wiped the thick paint from her lips. "This is not me," she whispered as she untied the ribbon around the bun on her head. Her black hair gently detached and fell over her shoulders. "The real Fa Mulan is this," she said looking at the mirror. Her voice sounded proud yet sad. Mulan fixed her hair in a loose ponytail like she had done first. With or without make up, she was truly beautiful, but she didn't see things the way his family did; she would always reply, "You say that because I'm your daughter."  
  
A few second later Mulan heard Mushu saying, "Ok, so you wanna look your best when you see your captain and you want to steal his heart."  
  
Mulan turned to him, her cheeks blushing red like a cherry, "Were you listening?"  
  
"Of course not," Mushu lied, "I just got in here."  
  
Mulan quirked her brow while eyeing her guardian suspiciously. "What?" Mushu said, "Don't tell me you don't believe me."  
  
"You heard me, right?"  
  
"Of course not," Mushu insisted, "I have no a clue of what you were saying to the mirror.oopsie."  
  
"Can't I have some privacy in my own room?"  
  
Mushu was about to answer her question but he heard footsteps approaching so he just hid under Mulan's bed.  
  
Granny Fa entered her room. She gave a gleaming look to Mulan, "Mulan, someone's looking for you." The way her grandmother smiled, told her it was a man.probably Shang, since he was the only man who had ever visited her. "I thought I wasn't seeing him around anymore," Granny Fa said as they walked out.  
  
They entered the kitchen and Shang was already there and Fa Li was serving him breakfast. He stood up as soon as he saw Mulan walking toward him.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" she asked with the shy smile she always addressed him.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Shang said, "and you?"  
  
"Fine," Mulan said, "So, what."  
  
She was interrupted by her mother who asked her to prepare tea for Li Shang.  
  
"That's ok, I don't wish to be a problem," Shang offered.  
  
"No!" Mulan, Granny Fa and Fa Li said all at once.  
  
"Don't worry," Fa Li insisted, "Captain, or is it General already?"  
  
Shang didn't want to brag about his rank so he said coolly, "Shang simply."  
  
Confused, Fa Li nodded. Mulan smiled and seemed to have forgotten that she was supposed to prepare tea for him.  
  
"Sit down, boy," Granny Fa said taking a seat next to him. "Tell me, Shang, what brings you here?"  
  
"I have important news to announce," he began.  
  
"Mulan," Fa Li chided her, "Don't you just stand there."  
  
Blushing, Mulan sought for the teapot. "He is going to ask you if you want to marry him," a voice coming from the teapot whispered. Mushu, always meddling in everything.  
  
"I'd better go wash this, it's all dirty," Mulan announced and walked out of the kitchen to the small lake in the gardens.  
  
She kneeled before the lake and put the teapot aside. Smiling maliciously she filled a cup with water and opened the lifted the top of the teapot, Mushu was about to tease her but suddenly cold water was poured on him.  
  
"You will pay for that one," he shrieked.  
  
Mulan giggled. "You shouldn't get into teapots."  
  
Mushu stuck his tongue at Mulan.  
  
"Very funny," Mulan replied getting up.  
  
As she headed back into the kitchen, Mulan was spotted by Little brother and he ran to her barking and jumping with joy. Mulan smiled at her dog and said, "Calm down boy, we've got a guest here." She walked inside the house and the playful doggy followed her wailing its tail.  
  
Little brother saw Li Shang and he ran to him right away, he sat on his lap and soaked his clothes with his sticky saliva. "Hello, boy," Shang said.  
  
"Get that dog out of here!" Fa Li screamed, "How many times must I tell you I don't want that dog inside the house?"  
  
"Yes mother," replied Mulan leaving the teapot on the table, "I didn't let him in, he just followed me."  
  
"Just get him out!" Fa Li commanded. Well, sometimes she could be more authoritative than the very General Li Shang.  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes and called Little Brother, "Here boy, come here." She clapped her hands, but the dog refused to leave Shang.  
  
The young man found it funny and laughed.  
  
Mulan whistled at her dog, still he was very comfortable.  
  
Shang stood up and walked out so the dog would follow him.  
  
"I think he likes you," Mulan told Shang.  
  
Shang chuckled. He bent down to pat Little Brother's head. The dog licked his hand with his tongue.  
  
Mulan chided him, "Little Brother, don't do that!"  
  
"It's ok," Shang said getting up. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.  
  
They took their places on the table.  
  
"Mulan, aren't you going to prepare the tea?" Fa Li asked.  
  
"Right," she spoke nervously, "I ffforgot." She stood up and prepared the tea.  
  
Fa Li placed a bowl filled with eggs and bacon in front of Shang. "I hope you like it.Mulan hurry up!"  
  
Mulan served tea. Shang noticed she was trembling.  
  
They ate their breakfast very quiet until Shang finally decided to break the ice, "Mulan, the emperor has requested me to invite you to this party he's having in his palace.well, that is if you want to go.  
  
"Sure," she replied right away.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Emperor: Good day honorable Fa Mulan.  
  
Mulan: Hi your majesty!  
  
Chi Fu :there she comes again.  
  
Shang: hey, easy. You don´t wanna mess around with me.( he lifted the scrawny fool)  
  
Mushu: he´s protecting you.  
  
Mulan: What are you doing here?  
  
Mushu: OOPS! This was Cri Kee´s idea, but now that we´re here can we stay? Please? ( Mushu made a sweet face like if he was an angel) I promise we´re not doing weird stuff.  
  
Mulan : All right, just be quiet and behave.  
  
Mushu: Thank you, I know I´ll behave but Cri Kee?  
  
Mulan: He behaves better than you do.  
  
Mushu: Wanna bet?  
  
Mulan: NO, thanks, I don´t wanna make you lose.  
  
Mushu: You won this time.  
  
Servant: Come on, hurry, we´re going to fix you up.  
  
Mulan: fix me?? why?  
  
Servant: well, you are around someone who you must flirt to.  
  
Mulan: WHO? (she was annoyed) I think you´re mistaken. Captain Li Shang and I are just friends.  
  
Servant: so I heard.  
  
The emperor´s servants cleaned her, combed her hair, dressed her, just like when she went with the matchmaker. It took them 4 long hours to be done. Shang was waiting for her outside. Mulan looked at her reflection in the mirror and didn´t like what she saw. She had a lot of make up hiding her face. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Mushu: what´s wrong?  
  
Mulan: I hate make up. It´s a mask.  
  
Shang: are you ready?  
  
Mulan: I´m coming.  
  
Mushu: don´t cry, you don´t want Shang To see you´re crying.  
  
Mulan whiped the tears from her face and went outside where Shang was.  
  
Shang: Where you crying?  
  
Mulan: No  
  
Shang: Don´t worry, everything´s gonna be ok.  
  
Mulan: I don´t feel like myself. The make up hides the real me.  
  
Shang: you look pretty, but I´ve seen you look even more pretty when you smile.  
  
Mulan blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
Shang: hum... so... May I escort you to the emperor?  
  
Mulan: SURE! ( smiled)  
  
Shang: see that isn´t so hard.( he holded her hand tightly as they walked up the stairs)  
  
Emperor: I´m so pleased to have you here.  
  
Mulan & Shang: Thank you. your highness.  
  
Emperor: Take a seat please.  
  
Chi Fu: Oh make up really does miracles. Even you Fa Mulan can look like a porcelain doll.  
  
Shang: Knock it off, or you´ll have to meet me after dinner.( Mulan just stayed quiet)  
  
Emperor: Fa Mulan, I need to know why did you joined the army.  
  
Mulan: (she was nervous) Humm... my father is very old and he can barely walk, if he went to war he would die so I made the decision to take his place.  
  
Shang: Good decision. you honored your family and the whole country.( smiled at her )  
  
Mulan: (blushed)  
  
They all talked about war and stuff.  
  
Shang: Remember the day when I stayed for dinner at your house?  
  
Mulan: unforgetable day.( she felt butterflies in her stomach )  
  
Shang: I had fun meeting your family they are as nice as you.  
  
Mulan: Well, it was an honor to share dinner with you.  
  
The only ones talking were Mulan and Shang. They seemed to be the only ones there.  
  
Chi Fu: I think his majesty didn´t invite you to remember your things.  
  
Emperor: Chi Fu, be quiet and don´t interrupt them. Could you both stay this night here at my palace so Mulan can talk about her heroic tales to some members of my council?  
  
Mulan: Well, I guess ok (it made her really nervous but what else could she say?)  
  
Emperor: What about you Captain Li?  
  
Shang: It would be an honor, your highness.  
  
Emperor: Chi Fu, show them around.  
  
Chi Fu: Why me?  
  
Emperor: Now!!!!!!  
  
They walked through the rooms and got to a beautiful garden.  
  
Shang: Are you nervous about tomorrow?  
  
Mulan: How do you knew that?  
  
Shang: I guess I guessed it. I just wanna know.  
  
Mulan: why?  
  
Shang: because I care about you,and I just want to let you know that if you need something you can count on me, I´ll be glad to help. I owe you my life.  
  
Mulan: You have already spared my life once.  
  
Shang: That doesn´t count, it´s a crime to do what Chi Fu told me to do, I swear I would never do that no matter how angry I get.  
  
Mulan: Let´s talk about something else, please.  
  
Shang: Are you betrothed?  
  
Mulan: no  
  
Shang: I thought you were. I bet most men would give anything to marry a girl so beautiful, so intelligent, so...  
  
Mulan: Can I trust you something?  
  
Shang: anything.  
  
Mulan: Do you promise you´re not going to laugh nor think I´m stupid?  
  
Shang: I swear.  
  
Mulan: Everyone hates me because I failed the matchmaker´s test( started to cry)  
  
Shang was speechless.  
  
Shang: We all make mistakes, no one is perfect.  
  
Mulan: But no one I know has failed that test.  
  
Shang: What does that test prove anyway?  
  
Mulan: That you´ve brought honor to your family.  
  
Shang: but you brought honor to your whole country.  
  
Mulan: Do you think I´m weird?  
  
Shang: Of course not, you don´t need to pass that stupid test.  
  
Mushu: (whispering to Shang´s ear) Hug her, she need a hug.(runs to hide)  
  
Shang leaned towards Mulan and hugged her.  
  
Shang: Don´t worry, everything´s gonna be all right.  
  
Chi Fu: Hey!! it´s late and tomorrow´s meeting will be very early. OH, and stop hugging her! ( scremed) I´ll show you your rooms.  
  
It was time to say goodnight.  
  
Mulan: Good night Shang, and thank you.  
  
Shang: anytime Mulan, See you tomorrow.( he took her hand and kissed it)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Mulan was getting ready to sleep.  
  
Mushu: He hugged you and kissed you. He said you´re beautiful.  
  
Mulan: No big deal, he´s just trying to be nice.  
  
Mushu: not just nice, he loves ´ya.  
  
Mulan: Come on, get real, no one will marry someone like me.  
  
Mushu: where´s your self esteem??  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone knocks at Shang´s room´s door.  
  
Chi Fu: Captain Li Shang, I believe you think you are in another place. This is the emperor´s palace and you will respect it.  
  
Shang: HUH?  
  
Chi Fu: you can´t hug Fa Mulan, everyone would think you love her, and if you love her you would bring great dishonor to your family.  
  
Shang: I don´t think so, Chi Fu, If you don´t mind I need to have some sleep. Stop bugging! Ok?  
  
Chi Fu: you should think about it, what would your father say if you marry her?  
  
Shang: He´s dead he wouldn´t care.  
  
  
  
Mushu: Mulan!  
  
Mulan: Yes Mushu.( she was still undoing her hairdo)  
  
Mushu: Do you want me to help you?  
  
Mulan: It was about time for you to say that.  
  
Mushu: yes or no? that´s all I wanna know.  
  
Mulan: What do you think?  
  
Mushu: NO, all right, you said , so goodnight.  
  
Mulan: yes, please.  
  
Mushu: too late.( they both started to laugh) Y ou must sleep, tomorrow will be a great day.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
The emperor´s servants prepared Mulan for the meeting with the emperor.  
  
Shang: are you ready?  
  
Mulan: yes.  
  
Mulan and Shang walked together to the room where the emperor was waiting for them.  
  
The huns were hiding in the kitchen; getting ready to attack .  
  
Shan Wong: when I lift my sword, you´ll attack.  
  
Mulan and Shang bowed when they saw the emperor. Lots of men were sitting around the table and staring at the two young persons( specially at Mulan). She felt uncomfortable.  
  
Chi FU: It´s late you know all these people have other bussiness to do.  
  
MuLAN: sorry...  
  
Emperor: I think he means sit down please( turns to Chi Fu frowning) Gentlemen, It´s a great honor to have Fa Mulan joining us.  
  
Someone: Was it a hard decision to disguise yourself as a man, and why did you do that? You know girls should be at home making food for us to eat.  
  
Mulan was really nervuous, she turned red, her hands were sweating and trembling. No words would come out of her mouth.  
  
Shang: she did it to save her father, right Mulan?  
  
Mulan: yes, if he went to the army he would´ve died.  
  
Shan Wong gave the signal and 5 huns jumped over the table. One of them pulled Mulan and was trying to tie her, she kicked him but it was useless. The hun tied her arms and took her to her boss. Shang was fighting the other 4 huns and he did a good job.  
  
Shan Wong: After all this years, I have what I wanted... REVENGE. You´ll die, you will have the worst of deaths.  
  
Mulan: Who are you?  
  
Shan Wong: I´m Shan Yu´s son:, how dare did you kill my father when he was about to rule China?  
  
The huns took her to a cave by the Tung Shao Pass.  
  
  
  
Emperor: the huns are attacking China again.  
  
Chi Fu: Let´s be possitive they just kidnapped Mulan. ( Shang got so angry that he hit him with his fist)  
  
Shang: Shut up, she´s worth more than the whole palace(he knocked Chi Fu down) I´m sorry your majesty.  
  
Emperor: You have to control your behavior sometimes, doesn´t matter how much did the other person made you mad. And besides, you´re wasting a lot of time.  
  
Mushu: Hurry!  
  
Shang:Who are you?  
  
Mushu: there´s no time for introductions  
  
Shang: But how can a lizard tell me what to do?  
  
Mushu: Hey watch it, I´m not a lizard I don´t do that tongue thing. I´m a dragon.  
  
Shang: I think you said that we were in a hurry so I have to get going, I have a maiden to rescue.  
  
Mushu: May I go with you?  
  
Shang: if you´re going to help.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
SHan Wong: You thought this would be easy, and after you killed my father you would live happily ever after ( he pushed her to the ground) No one will come and rescue you. No one cares about you, and no one likes you because you joined the army instead of doing what every girl does. I swear that you´ll suffer, to pay what you did to my father. He was the greatest hun leader, and if it weren´t for you, he would still be alive and China would be our domain.( He got a sword and cut Mulan´s old wound)  
  
  
  
Mushu: Do you know where did they take her?  
  
Shang: No, but I know they usually hide in caves.  
  
  
  
  
  
It started to rain outside the cave.  
  
Shan Wong: Go outside( pushed Mulan) If the storm doesn´t kill you, then, tomorrow I´ll do it myself.  
  
  
  
Shang: Maybe they aren´t that far away from here. Look there are lots of caves in here.  
  
Mushu: I hope they´re here so we can teach them a lesson.  
  
Shang: They have to be here.  
  
Mushu: You´re worried about her; I can see HEHE.( Shang just smiled)  
  
  
  
Shan Wong: Bring a rope or something to tie her , maybe she escapes.  
  
Hun: she can´t sir, she can barely walk( they started to laugh cruely)  
  
Shang: I´m sure they´re here somewhere.( he turned to his right side and sawa beautiful girl kneeling in the ground while the cold rain was falling over her and thunders were heard)  
  
Mushu: There´s my baby.  
  
Shang rode his horse as fast as he could towards the girl.  
  
Shang: Are you okay?  
  
Mulan: Yes, I´m fine( she had a weak voice)  
  
Shang: Are you cold?  
  
Mulan: A little bit.  
  
Shang: Have you eatten something?  
  
Mulan: No.( Shang hugged her, but she didn´t hug him back because she was covering her wound)  
  
Shang: Come on let´s go somewhere else were you can eat something.  
  
Mulan: But... what about the huns?  
  
Shang: Let the other soldiers handle them, they are on their way. You have to eat something otherwise you will starve to death.( They stood up, but Mulan walked very slowly she was still bleeding) Is something wrong?  
  
Mulan: No.  
  
Shang: Are you tired?  
  
Mulan: Maybe it´s that.( Shang noticed she was covering the place where she was wounded by Shan Yu and now by Shan Wong)  
  
Shang: What is it?  
  
Mulan: Nothing.  
  
Shang: Let me see( he gently moved her hand out of the way and saw blood coming out) Who did this to you?  
  
Mulan: Shan Yu´s son.(she couldn´t walk anymore, the wound just caused her a lot of pain and make her lose a lot of blood. Mulan couldn´t stand up either.  
  
Shang: Sit down( Now she was feeling dizzy.) Oh no, we need help. Mushu where are you?  
  
Mushu: Right here.  
  
Mulan: Mushu!(she made a weak smile)  
  
Mushu: Are you alright my precious girl?  
  
Mulan: yeah.  
  
Shang: No, you´re not.( A few seconds later she fainted) Mulan!  
  
Mushu: Check her pulse!  
  
Shang: It´s slow. Come on, Let´s go find someone that can help us. There´s a village nearby.  
  
  
  
Shan Wong: Dammit, she´s gone. I knew we should tie her. You idiot why did you make me laugh?  
  
Hun: She couldn´t walk you saw her, maybe someone came to rescue her. I heard voices an hour ago.  
  
Shan Wong: Then why didn´t you tell me!!!!!!!! I swear they are going to pay.  
  
  
  
Emperor: Chi Fu, go and tell the soldiers to go prepare themselves for battle.  
  
Chi Fu: Yes your highness.  
  
  
  
Shang: We have to hurry.  
  
Mushu: Let´s go to that house( points)  
  
Shang. I hope someone´s in there.  
  
Mushu: You knock.  
  
Shang: OK.. Let´s see.  
  
A young lady opened the door.  
  
Shang: Hi, I´m Captain Li Shang and....  
  
Young Lady: Get out of here go bother someone else. ( She closed the door)  
  
Shang: Thank you!( he screamed)  
  
Mushu: Now a days you can´t find a kind person that can help you without getting paid.  
  
Shang: I think you´re wrong, maybe you don´t know Mulan.  
  
Mushu: I know her more than you... Yeah she´s an exeption.  
  
Shang: Let´s go there.  
  
They knocked the door and an old lady opened the door.  
  
Shang: Hello, could you do us a really big favor? Please? I´m Captain Li Shang and she is Fa Mulan...  
  
Old lady: ( she didn´t think things twice after taking a look at Mulan) Come in.  
  
Shang: Thank you so much.  
  
Old lady: There´s a bed lay her down, I´ll go get some water and some leaves to clean the wound. You stay here and check her pulse.( Shang did as he was told)  
  
Shang: Her pulse feels normal( smiles) She is going to be ok !  
  
Mushu: Don´t scream, they are going to kick us out a here. Anyway, I knew it, my baby is strong.( The old lady came back)  
  
Old lady: How´s her pulse?  
  
Shang: Normal.( The old lady placed a warm towel on Mulan´s forehead and cleaned the injury. Suddenly Mulan woke up)  
  
Mulan: Ouch! That hurts! Wait a second, what happened, what I´m I doing here?  
  
Shang: You fainted because of the wound.  
  
Old lady: Don´t move, lay down please.  
  
Mulan: Ouch!  
  
Shang: You have to eat something( he had a bowl full of rice)  
  
Old lady:okay that´s it.  
  
Mulan: Thank you...mmm... Ms...  
  
Old lady: my name is Yei.  
  
Mulan: Nice to meet you I´m Fa Mulan.  
  
Shang: Mulan, you have to eat  
  
Mulan: I´m not hungry.  
  
Old lady: Child you need some energy you are all weak. Look at your poor boyfriend he is very worried.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Chi Fu: China needs soldiers to fight the huns.  
  
Yao, Ling, and Chien Po: We´ll be glad to help.  
  
Chi Fu made the stupid face he always does when he disagrees.  
  
  
  
Shang: Thank you very much Mrs. Yei.  
  
Old Lady: You´re welcome, anytime.  
  
Mulan: Thanks alot.  
  
Old Lady: Sorry if your wound hurts because of me but I had to wash it so you wouldn´t catch an infection.  
  
Mulan: It´s okay. Goodbye.  
  
Old Lady: Bye, bye.  
  
Shang: You scared me.  
  
Mulan: Why?  
  
Shang: I didn´t want to lose you.( Mulan just smiled)  
  
Mushu: You´re okay!!  
  
Mulan: Where were you?  
  
Mushu: Hiding, what would the old lady say if she saw me?  
  
Mulan: Scream Lizard! Lizard!( the three of them laughed)  
  
Mushu: Oopsie, I forgot(he cleared his throat) Captain Li Shang, I´m the powerful, the pleasureable and with a big sense of humor, number one guardian of the Fa Family, Mushu. Did I say handsome?  
  
Shang: Nice to meet you again.  
  
The only horse they had was Shang´s so Mulan had to ride him with Shang by her side.  
  
Mulan: Where are we going?  
  
Shang: Back to your house,of course.  
  
Mulan: Why?  
  
Shang: It´s dangerous for you to be here in the middle of nowhere, while the huns are nearby.  
  
Mulan: but I want to help.( They stayed quiet and on their way back to Mulan´s home they found Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.  
  
Ling: Look there´s Mulan and Captain Li Shang.  
  
Yao: We´ve missed you Ping... I mean Mulan.  
  
Chien Po: Hi  
  
Mulan: Hello guys, I´ve missed you too  
  
Yao: Ready for another battle?  
  
Shang: No, she´s going back home.  
  
Ling: Come on, Captain, you´re not her father.  
  
Shang: But I want her safety.  
  
Yao: Oh, I see, you like her.  
  
Shang :(thinking) You can do it, don´t deny it, come on control your mouth before you start to lie.( He didn´t say anything but he turned red.  
  
The huns were watching them and getting ready to attack; But they were too busy joking go notice them.  
  
Chien Po: Yao, be quiet, that´s none of your bussiness.  
  
Shang: Yeah, he´s right.  
  
Mulan just stood there and while they were fighting she felt someone near; it was Shan Wong. He had a sword.  
  
Shan Wong: Don´t even think about running away nor screaming because if you do so, I´ll cut off your head.  
  
(He pointed the sword at her back so she would walk)  
  
Mushu: Shang!!!!!! Mulan is not here!! Geez she´s been kidnapped again!!!  
  
  
  
Shan Wong: Fa Mulan, I´ve been thinking of sparing your life.  
  
Mulan: Yeah sure.  
  
Shan Wong: Really, but you´ll have to accept my offer. If you marry me...  
  
Mulan: Go on, kill me I´d rather die than being married to you.  
  
Shan Wong: Easy, Easy, then if you´ve made your decision, Tomorrow before dawn you´ll be dead.( Mulan started to cry) TIE HER!!!!!!!!  
  
She was affraid, tears fell from her eyes. Her thoughts were on her family, Mushu, and of course her beloved Shang.  
  
  
  
Shang: They aren´t far away. I hope it´s not too late.  
  
Yao: She´ll be alright.  
  
Chien Po started to pray for his friend.  
  
Ling: We´ll get there just in time. I promise( he made a fake smile)  
  
Finally, they saw a hun outside a cave. It was getting late. Soon the sun was coming out.  
  
  
  
Shan Wong: I guess it´s time, finally revenge. I´m sorry but you didn´t accept my offer.  
  
Mulan: You would´ve kill me anyway.( tears rolled down her cheeks)  
  
Song------ I Will Come To You  
  
Have no fear when your tears are falling  
  
I will hear your spirit calling  
  
And I swear  
  
That I´ll be there  
  
Come what may  
  
When you have no light to guide you  
  
and no one to walk beside you  
  
I will come to you  
  
When the night is dark and stormy  
  
You won´t have to reach out for me  
  
I will come to you  
  
Nananana.....( song fades)  
  
  
  
Shan Wong : (holds his sword pointing at Mulan´s neck.) Say your last words.  
  
Shang: No she´s not.( He managed to pull Shan Wong back and knock him down)  
  
Shang was there, Mulan smiled. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were fighting the other huns. Shang ran to untie Mulan´s hands.  
  
Shang: Did you knew I would come to you? This is a strange knot.  
  
Mulan: Use your sword.  
  
Shang. Great idea!( duh!)  
  
ShanWong ( stands up) I´ll have to get rid of you first so I can kill her. You know, You´re making me waste time.  
  
Shang: That´s the idea ( he pointed his sword at Shan Wong)  
  
Shan Wong: Watch it! I´m Shan Yu´s son.  
  
Shang: Who cares! I´m the general´s son and he trained me well.( Shang made a cut on Shan Wong´s cheek)  
  
Shan Wong: Do you think this hurts( he pointed at Shang´s heart with his sword)  
  
Mulan: Not as much as this.( She threw the rock at Shan Wong which left him unconcious) Ooops!  
  
Shang: Thank you! ( He got very excited and hugged Mulan)  
  
Mushu: I think we´d better hurry up before he wakes up again.  
  
  
  
They run outside the cave. Mushu stole a canyon the huns had.  
  
Mulan: What are you going to do with that?  
  
Mushu: Trust me this is going to work. ( he fired the canyon and it flew to the cave, the mountain fell down.)  
  
Mulan: Mushu, you forgot something... Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were there.  
  
Mushu: I don´t think so.  
  
Yao, Ling,&Chien Po: Hi!  
  
Shang: Were you done before us?  
  
Ling: Yep  
  
Yao: What are we doing now?  
  
Shang: I guess we´ll have to go to the imperial city to inform the emperor that China is safe again thank´s to you guys, Mushu, and of course, Mulan.  
  
Mulan: Me? What did I do?  
  
Shang: You saved my life again!Thank you very much. How can I pay you this?  
  
Mulan: It was nothing, you saved my life first so you´re the hero. Thanks.  
  
Shang: What would I do without you? ( Mulan blushed)  
  
They headed to the Imperial City.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Emperor: Thank you guys. I shall make a feast in your honor.  
  
Mulan got washed, her hair combed, dressed, but this time, she didn´t let the servants to put her make up. She looked beautiful( ask Shang). She looked like herself,she was no longer pretending she was someone else.  
  
Shang: Mulan, You look even more beautiful than last time.( She started to blush) Wow, unlike any other girl, you don´t need make up to look beautiful. The party started, everyone had fun, but, Mulan had to go home.  
  
Mulan: Thanks your highness for everything(she bowed)  
  
Emperor: Thank you, Mulan. I hope to see you soon.( Mulan walked outside)  
  
Mulan: Goodbye.  
  
Shang: I´m going to miss you.  
  
Mulan: me too, but we´ll get to see each other someday again.  
  
Shang: Trust me we will.  
  
Yao, and Ling: Kiss her! Kiss Her!(screaming)  
  
Mulan and Shang blushed inmediately.  
  
Mulan: Well, I must go, it´s getting late. Goodbye.( she walked away and jumped to ride Khan)  
  
Shang: Bye.(sighs and whispers in a really slow tone) Come back, I love you, Marry me, Don´t go. Anyway, I´m going after her just like the last time.  
  
  
  
Mushu: You shouldn´t have left, I bet Shang was going to propose.  
  
Mulan: Yeah sure, In front of everyone.  
  
Mushu: It could happen you know.  
  
Mulan finally arrived home, her family was waiting for her impatiently. She told them the whole story.  
  
Fa Zhou: I missed you.  
  
Mulan: Me too.  
  
Fa Zhou: Where´s Captain Li Shang?  
  
Mulan: I don´t know, I guess he´s at his house.  
  
Fa Zhou: You´re wrong, he´s here.( Mulan turned around and saw him amazed)  
  
Mulan: What are you doing here? I thought you were....  
  
Shang: I got here first(laughs) I took a shortcut. Well the thing is that I needed to discuss something with your parents and you. Your parents agree, but I just need your opinion.  
  
Mulan: What are you talking about?  
  
Shang: My dear friend, I should say my best friend, Fa Mulan,... hum.... sit down please. It´s something hard to say. Anyway... Ever since that day you saved China I feel this little something in my stomach when I´m around you( Mulan laughs) I love you with all my heart(now Mulan is surprised) Well, I just want to ask you a little question... Would you marry me?... Take your time to think.  
  
Mulan: Ok I would... I mean I will.( she embrassed him, and then he returned the hug)  
  
Mushu: See I told ´ya!(They saw Mushu and laughed)  
  
Shang: That little dragon is wise.  
  
Mulan: Yes, he definitely is wise.  
  
Mulan and Shang closed their eyes and they kissed their mouths.  
  
Mulan: You know what? You make me feel butterflies in my stomach.( They kissed again)  
  
THE END(finally) [pic] 


	3. A Smile Makes A Difference

A year ago I uploaded for the first time here at fanfiction.net, and this story was the first I ever posted here. I'm making changes to make it more interesting for you guys to read so I would suggest you to read it, since it isn't as it was before. Thank you very much to the people who read my stories throughout this year and the coming years, you make me feel my work of writing is worth doing. Merry Christmas!  
  
Chapter 3 A Smile Can Make A Difference.  
  
The journey to the Imperial Palace wasn't that long since Mulan and Shang talked to each other.  
  
"Have you seen Yao, Ling and Chien Po lately?" Mulan began.  
  
Shang shook his head. Why was she so fond of them? They had been really mean to her during the training. He was jealous. "No, I haven't seen them since the day you saved China."  
  
Mulan nodded. "Neither have I."  
  
They also talked about the training days, Shang seemed to be so into the subject and Mulan didn't mind as long as they talked.  
  
The emperor waited for them in the front steps of the palace. It was not very common to see the emperor outside the palace.  
  
Mulan dismounted her horse before the steps.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shang asked.  
  
"Just leaving my." She slapped her head mentally, how could she be so foolish in front of him?  
  
"You can leave your horse in the stables," he said.  
  
Mulan felt so humiliated, but well, she didn't know the palace as well as he did. 'Now he's gonna think I'm a stupid country girl.'  
  
Shang led her into the stables and they walked together to meet his highness in the steps.  
  
Mulan noticed the old man was smiling fondly at her, and to her misfortune Chi Fu was standing next to him writing notes.heavens she had prayed her ancestors to keep her from seeing the man again.  
  
"Good day Fa Mulan," The emperor greeted, "Li Shang."  
  
Mulan and Shang bowed with respect and said, "Good day your highness."  
  
"It's great to have you here Fa Mulan," the emperor began, "It's been long since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Thank heavens," Chi Fu thought out loud.  
  
The emperor turned to him, his gentle features turned warning and the man shut his mouth. Mulan and Shang pretended they hadn't heard his silly comments.  
  
"You must be tired," The emperor offered, "Come in."  
  
The emperor lead the way to the dining room with Chi Fu walking by his side and Mulan and Shang were after them.  
  
The dining room was enormous with a large table, dragon tapestries on the walls and fancy lamps all around.  
  
"I'll go check if the food is ready," the emperor announced.  
  
Mulan never thought she'd ever be inside the Imperial Palace let alone share a meal with his highness; she was born in a village and her family wasn't very wealthy so all this fanciness was new to her. Mulan surveyed the place with her eyes glowing with a mixture of delight and amazement.  
  
While she looked around, Shang surveyed Mulan with care as if it were the first time he had ever seen her. She was still the same smart girl who invited him to have dinner in her house, her eyes sparkling with joy and that smile he'd never forget. Although, he had to admit he'd rather see her in a dress than armor for the dress made her curves able to be noticed. Shang turned his eyes in another direction when he noticed Chi Fu was eyeing him with despise and warn, as if Mulan were some evil woman hidden under those innocent childish features.  
  
Chi Fu smirked. "I bet you haven't seen all this luxury before at home, Fa Mulan." He began, "Just make sure you don't break anything."  
  
Mulan narrowed her eyes at him; they were burning firebolts about to be shot. She hated him at first sight and so did he, but she had never been so rude to him. His insult had offended her, but she tried not to show. What was wrong in being the daughter of a farmer? That didn't make her filthy. She despised being judged by appearances.  
  
Shang glared at the scrawny advisor.  
  
Chi Fu cowered as the young man moved towards him. "Easy," Shang warned lifting the man by his robes, "You don't wanna mess with me. So play nice."  
  
Just then, the emperor arrived and Shang put the man back down immediately. Chi Fu smiled to himself.  
  
His highness was accompanied by a woman, probably a servant. "Mulan, she's gonna prepare you for the banquet."  
  
'Prepare me for the banquet?' She wondered. Things were going a bit far, it wasn't like she had no manners at all. Still, she nodded and followed the lady.  
  
As they walked through the hall Mulan heard a whisper saying, "So now he defends you." Mulan turned to her shoulder and saw her little red dragon guardian. "What are you doing here?" she said lower than a whisper so the woman wouldn't hear.  
  
"This was Cri-kee's idea," Mushu replied, "but now that we're here, can we stay?" He made a sweet pleading face, by the way he looked someone could confuse him with an angel. "Please? I promise we're not making any weird stuff."  
  
"All right," Mulan agreed, "Just be quiet and behave."  
  
"Thank you," the dragon said a bit louder, "I guarantee you I will behave, but what about the cricket?"  
  
The servant turned to Mulan suspiciously.  
  
Mulan smiled at her and said, "It's just an old song my father taught me, I can't get it out of my head."  
  
Nodding, the servant kept leading the way.  
  
"See, you're already making noise," Mulan addressed Mushu, "Cri-kee behaves better than you do."  
  
Mushu challenged, "Wanna bet?"  
  
"No, thanks," Mulan replied, "I don't wanna make you lose."  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," said Mushu.  
  
The woman stopped before a room at the end of the hall. "Come on, we need to fix you up for the banquet."  
  
"Fix me?" Mulan asked looking at her clothes. Her dress was fine silk, maybe not as fancy as the concubines, empresses, princesses and courtiers wore but it was ok, and her hair was.a bit messy but that's how she liked it.  
  
The servant giggled covering her mouth. Mulan couldn't understand what was so funny.  
  
"The young man," She said, "Li Shang, he wants to see you nice."  
  
Mulan was burning with rage inside, more than annoyed. How dare did she say that? All she wanted to do was to leave the palace and go home to save the shame. Mulan asked irritated, "Who?" Then she lowered her voice aware that she got a bit carried away, "I think you're mistaken. Li Shang and I are ." She had no clue of what they were, she considered him a good friend she could talk to, probably her only true human friend, but she was unsure if he shared the same feelings towards her; and certainly they were not betrothed, nor married. "Just friends," she finished.  
  
The lady quirked her brow and said sarcastically, "So I heard."  
  
The emperor's servants were in charge of cleaning her with soap and water, and put all kinds of perfumes. Then they dressed her in the finest silk dress Mulan had ever worn, it was aqua blue with a purple sash and a jade green scarf. They also had her hair combed and delicately styled like a princess.  
  
Mulan recalled the dreadful day she met the matchmaker, she had gone through the same process that day, and it wasn't one of her best memories.  
  
Finally came the worst part, the makeup. They put white powder all over her face that made her sneeze, cherry red paint so thick and sticky she could barely open her mouth, a scarlet blush on her cheeks, purple eyeshade and thick black paint on her eyelashes to make them appear more plentiful.  
  
The servant peeked through the door; Shang was waiting outside to escort her. "He's here," she announced.  
  
Mulan sighed and shook her head. There was a mirror before her. Slowly Mulan turned to the mirror and examined carefully her own reflection. She didn't look at all like herself, the mirror showed a brave girl whose face was hidden under layers of thick itchy makeup. She wanted to wipe it away.  
  
Mulan frowned and tried to rub the makeup, but she was caught by the servant who led her into that prison of vanity.  
  
"Don't you do that, it's taken us hours to get you ready," the servant said, "besides you look more pretty like that."  
  
More pretty? What was worth in looking pretty with something that didn't belong to her?  
  
Instead she left her face alone and walked outside to meet Shang.  
  
Shang noticed she was upset with something, but he couldn't figure out what. He tried saying something nice to cheer her up, "Mulan, you look so b."  
  
"Shang please save your words," she cut him off. The last thing she needed was him to agree with the servant girl.  
  
He nodded silently. What had he done to make her upset? He supposed that a small compliment wouldn't hurt; then again Mulan was one of a kind.  
  
As they walked through the hall, Shang asked hesitating, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes," she replied softly. She regretted deeply for being rude to him for no good reason, it wasn't his fault she didn't like to be dressed like a princess. "It's just that I don't feel like myself," she confessed.  
  
Shang asked, "Why not?"  
  
Mulan let out a nervous laugh and answered, "All this make up. I feel as if I'm hiding under the paint and powder."  
  
He looked into her eyes and assured, "I see the same Mulan, but you look prettier when you smile."  
  
She could feel her cheeks warming, heavens she hoped the makeup would hide her blush; still she managed to smile at him. If it pleased him to see her smile, she would do it forever.  
  
"See," He said, "that isn't so hard to do." 


End file.
